It's Alright, I'm Here
by Lou Nebin
Summary: Theme Challenge. "He didn't want to sleep. He didn't even want to try. For, he knew that if he did, he would see those same images he'd seen the last couple of nights."


**Disclaimer: The cow owns all!**

"NO!"

Roy screamed and jerked himself into a sitting position. His legs were tangled in the rough hospital sheets and his hospital issued night shirt was sticking to him from sweat. He cursed the darkness as he tried to untangle the sheets and his legs. Touch alone didn't seem to be enough and it was becoming more of a nightmare than the one he'd just had. Giving up after a minute, he just sat there; his hand covering his useless eyes as he felt tears forming.

The door clicked open followed by another click, one he presumed to be a light switch. He wiped his tears away as the nurse asked if he was alright.

'I need my Lieutenant' was all he replied and the horrified look on his face was enough to convince the nurse to move her rooms.

* * *

_The blood was everywhere._

_Everything was tinted in red._

_Her long, blond hair soaking up the color like water, her dirty white jacket that was always worn on missions, his eyesight from the anger and the shock that he'd felt when the sword sliced her throat; all of it._

_Red._

_Hands held him down, as he tried to run to her, rendering him more useless than rain. He screamed but it did no good._

_The gold toothed doctor spoke but he couldn't hear anything. His senses focused solely on her: his eyes watching for her chest to move just one more time; his ears listening for her to breathe or say something._

_A different hand touched his arm. Not rough like the others, but small and calloused while still soft. He heard her voice and, too him, it was the most wonderful thing in the world_.

"Sir."

The voice caused him to stir, his eyes fluttering open (not that it helped anyway). The warm hand was the only thing still on his arm. He took a deep breath to control his emotions as tears threatened his eyes again.

"It alright, I'm here." Her voice was barely above a whisper and Roy knew that couldn't be truer. He couldn't see her in the dark but he could feel her presence strong beside him.

* * *

He didn't want to sleep. He didn't even want to try. For, he knew that if he did, he would see those same images he'd seen the last couple of nights. He strained his hearing to listen to her breathing in the next bed. It was steady and deep; she was asleep. He sighed wishing he could see her face just once more. Too see her smile; too see her eyes light up when she smiled. That would be enough to make the nightmares go away.

Dr. Marcoh had shown up that day offering him a way out. Havoc was due to arrive the next day and he would repair his legs before himself. It was only fair.

A shuddering breath broke his thoughts and he turned towards her. A small whimper was enough to pull him from his bed and stumble across. His hands were stretched out in front of him and he walked the three paces to her bed.

"Riza."

His hand landed on her arm, gripping it lightly when she jumped. Her breathing hitched and she released it immediately upon noticing him.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to wake you." Her voice was thick from sleep, or crying, he couldn't tell.

"Don't worry, I wasn't sleeping."

She shifted to sit up, his hand falling to her leg.

"What's wrong?" He knew what her answer would be before she even said it and sometimes it amused him how much alike they really were.

"Nothing, sir. I was just dreaming." Before her sentence was out his hand began trailing up her arm to her face. She grabbed it, presumably before he could touch anything inappropriately, and placed it on her check. Her face was warm and wet, proof of her tears. His thumb wiped them away before anymore escaped her eyes.

"From the looks of things, it was a little more than a dream," he mumbled, His thumb trailing over her lips as he felt them form into a small smile. Another drop fell on his hand, but that was it. Just one.

"I'll be fine, sir." Her voice was thick, still, and he pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright, I'm here," he whispered.

* * *

They were found the next morning curled up with one another. The ribbing that came from the gang for it was enough to rid the room of the tension from the previous nights.

The transmutations were successful, both of them. Havoc was in physical therapy to rebuild his muscles and Roy and Riza were released the next day. She spent the night with Roy and they curled up together again; both falling into a dream-less sleep. Their hands were intertwined; her left sporting a glittering new engagement ring.

**Author's Note: This is my entry for the challenge: Roy between the time he looses his sight and regains it, between Megami Ze, Disaster Girl, mebh, Thousand Sunny Lyon, and anyone else who'd like to jump in. I believe word count was to be between 500 and 1000 words. This is 820. I'm proud of myself. ^_^. I added a personal challenge in here, well a couple actually. 1. not to be direct about Roy's blindness (I tried giving hints) 2. not to do any funnies (meaning any comedy or sarcasm) since that seems to be what I'm good at.**

**Have no fear, I have not forgotten On a Side Note. I have a couple of stories in the works. I told myself that I wasn't allowed to post anything until I did 'The Chronicles of Mustaches: Dos' and I'm stuck on that. Sorry!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, if you have a chance, and tell me how I did!**


End file.
